In the prior practices, the construction of metallic frames was usually effected with two machines. In the first of the two, the metallic frames are produced with steps of straightening of the wire and continuous advancements-bendings of the wire. Subsequent to this, the frame is transferred to the second of the two, being a welding or joining machine, where the two ends of the frame are welded or connected.
Alternative production methods were presented in Hellenic published application number GR-960100215A, and in its modification published as PCT International Application number WO00/67933A1 having family equivalent U.S. published application no. 2001/0032359A1. Likewise, alternative production methods were also presented in PCT International Application number WO00/64610A1 having family equivalent U.S. published application no. 2002/0020048A1. According to these references, the production of metallic frames for mattresses was effected at one machine with the specified phases of (1.) advancement, and straightening and measuring of the wire or strip to produce a circle or ellipsoid developed with the development of the frame, (2.) joining of the two ends with a clip or tube, and finally, (3.) a series of bendings at suitable locations to create the final frame.